Beargull!
by Aurora Sahara
Summary: [Banjo x Kazooie] - As a result to Kazooie's normal Behaviour, the bird is turned into a bear. How will Banjo take it? Can Kazooie cope with being a different species? And will the bird side of herself dissapear forever? R&R!
1. Tut Tut Breegull

**A/N: **I was supposed to be on a MAJOR writers block. But just playing B.K inspired me to write this! All I kept doing was erasing a game then playing it, erasing it, playing it and so on. Then all of a sudden, I said to myself 'Banjo and Kazooie make an adorable couple' now you know where this idea just popped in ma head! - So...

**Chapter 1:** Tut Tut Breegull

* * *

"Oi! Out of the way fool!!...what did I just say to you? MOVE IT!!!"

A startled Breegull moans and shrieks her way past the 'imbeciles' that were blocking her way, down the peaceful tundra of Spiral Mountain. Everyone knew that it was never peaceful when Kazooie is angered or tempted in anyway. Striking anyone in her way with a sharp thwap with her wings, she made her way around the grassland. On her way she saw Tooty, skipping through a batch of flowers like she doesn't give a care. Kazooie widened her beak for a large sigh; it seems like the only sane person in this place was her. She trotted over towards her best friend's sibling, only to find that the bear continued skipping. Kazooie felt a slight bit of tension through her body as her trot formed into a full run.

_'How can you call that skipping when she's going to fast? Idiot girl...'_

Kazooie had felt like screaming like a wild cockatoo just to gain the attention of her peer. The ignorant child couldn't even bother looking back at the fuming Breegull for even one second. Kazooie would have thought that she was ignored on purpose, so she huffed a full load of air in and started flapping her wings as fast as she can with full pressure, making little breezes emit from the force. But those little breezes became gusts. Gust of wind which shot it selves towards the skipping bear. Making her skip no longer as she was caught unguarded while being blown around. Kazooie instantly stopped as she saw the bear lying across the grass, looking like she fainted. The Breegull flapped her wings back and trotted towards the fallen other, a smirk forming across her plated beak. Tooty regained her energy to stand up and glare at the creator of the gusts which almost blew her to kingdom come. But it wasn't as if Kazooie gave a care.

What had convinced the bird to help rescue Tooty from Gruntilda was because of Banjo. Banjo this Banjo that. It was as if Banjo was her weakness. His promises to Kazooie weren't always invain. He would always shower her mind with silly jokes and funny gags. He always knew how to make her laugh. But besides that, everyone else was no one else, Banjo's 'cute and adorable' little sister was no exception. Sure she had the resemblance of the Honey bear who had always kept her in that backpack, but the younger sibling didn't have the touch Kazooie naturally needed. It was obvious that Kazooie is naturally attached to Banjo in a lot of ways. Must be that 'Best Friends Forever' thing. Kazooie never really looked at Banjo as a friend alone, but as a brother. Banjo probably felt the same, doing what he can to save the other whilst the other would do the same. Even when at times Kazooie would act loud-mouthed, immature and an almost good name caller. Banjo never really cared, what the Breegull does to tick a certain someone out was any damn for him. He knew that if anyone had an argument with Kazooie, the Breegull would commonly win. She was the master of taunting, dissing and ofcourse egg spiting. The Bear and Bird combination seem to never be broken.

Kazooie looked down at the slightly smaller bear with a look that says 'I pity you for all the reasons in the world'. She ruffled her feathers slightly. Her emerald eyes never shifted its glance. Her beak remained in position as she saw the bear take a shot at glaring with the Beak-busting Breegull. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. None breaking a sweat, until Tooty quickly turned away while putting on the 'see, I told you I was better than you' grin on her beak. Tooty, who wanted ignore what had just happened, started off a conversation.

"What do you want?" Came a startled muffle from Tooty's mouth. Kazooie only chuckled to herself arrogantly; her grin had became slightly obnoxious as she noticed the bear rubbing her eyes repeatedly. Wanting to dismiss the trauma.

"What do you think?" Sneered Kazooie, Her beak pointing downwards each time, making her voice deeper and husky. Tooty was totally freaked by the Breegull's stern expression. Not wanting to show signs of Intimidation, she stayed silent for a moment. Kazooie turned around and lifted her head to look at the blue tainted sky.

"I'm looking for Banjo, you know where he is?" the Breegull replied, not dancing her glance anywhere else but the sky. Tooty blinked and looked down for a second.

"I don't know, he never told me-"

"He never tells you anything...some brother you have..."

"Hey I resent that! This isn't a time to be cocky!"

"Cocky? Is that the best you can come up with? Explains why I'm talking to a scrawny little git" the Bird yawned, boredom has struck again in the mind of Kazooie. Tooty was standing there with the urge to just strangle the cheeky bird.

"Go ask Bottles, he'll know where Banjo is" Tooty replied while grinding her teeth, rage flew around her body. Kazooie however, was totally oblivious to Tooty's rage hit.

"Sure, always go crawling to Speck savers, he has all the information." came a sarcastic reply from the Breegull as she fled off. Tooty was standing there clenching her fists. She chose to ignore it, but for how long?

Roaming from hill to hill, Kazooie couldn't seem to find the mole. Charging from place to place. She couldn't find either Bottles or Banjo. It was like she was loosing everyone today. After a long while of searching Kazooie breathed in and out quite deeply and stumbled on the ground. Out of breath and weak, she never found the strength to carry on searching; it seemed that no worse can happen. Someone then came along and bonked her on the head three times so the bird was unconscious. The figure then carried her to somewhere secret.

* * *

Ok, Kazooie may be abit Out Of Character. I mean she isn't really like that right? Tooty aswell...If they are then where have I been ; anyway, short but it's worth it. So REVIEW please! Can't continue the story if there are no reviews so REVIEW! Thank you, have a nice day! D


	2. Spell Up

**A/N: **Urgh, sorry for the late update. A little here and there became everywhere. Don't ask. I'd like to thank those few people who reviewed the last chapter, never thought I'd get any actually. Banjo-Kazooie is sort of an 'uncommon' game if you know what I mean.

**Chapter 2: **Spell Up

* * *

'Now'

Still dragging an unconscious Breegull, the figure threw her over his shoulders while carrying her to a cave in an area surrounded by boulders. Cutting and shifting leaves while merging through a tunnel, vines and whips in every corner, but still the figure managed to defeat all the pesky nettles without hurting or getting Kazooie cut or sliced in any way. Feathers tall and arms laced. The figure layed the Breegull vixen on a table. It was decorated with leaves and small ornaments. Surrounding each corner of the room was little torches lighting and flaring so light could bright up the whole room. The walls have been covered with strange writing which a picture of a skull with feathers on it in every wall. Beneath the pictures spelt **wuwqo** in scruffy handwriting, almost hard to see for anyone. Little cauldrons were placed around the unconscious Kazooie with orange concocting within them, bubbling up; time could not be wasted for the mysterious Shaman.

Instantly he sprinkled little blue powder in each cauldron so they all start to fizz. A scattering fragrant emits from each cauldron that was similar to the smell of flowers. Adding one final ingredient to the cauldrons, they started to sparkle. The figure took a cup and dipped it in one of the cauldrons without touching it with his bare hand; he took a reasonable amount of it out and placed it next to Kazooie. He held his hand up and placed it on her face, feeling soft feathers that get slightly more rough as he edges towards her eye, he quickly took his hand off and looked at it for a second, not getting the soft feathery feeling off his finger tips. He looked down at the Breegull, no smirk on her face but a ping of delight scattered on her eye lids, her lashes sway slightly in a little breeze and the sound of her breathing was very silent. The figure continued staring; it was a shame that a bird of this structure had to have a personality of a loud mouth. He placed his fingers in a small gap within her beak and slowly opened it. He held his fingers in that space while his other hand picked up the cup and poured the concoction into her mouth, making the bird's heart beat go faster and faster. After a few minutes gone, he carried the bird outside and far away from the cave and in the middle of a path.

* * *

"Ohh my head..."

A groan as heard but not one that would seem too familiar to others. Jinjos that were passing by were staring at an unfamiliar figure which was right now stretching her arms and legs....something wasn't right. She opened her eyes and looked around her, she saw plenty of eyes staring and drooling over the sight of what seems to be a transformation. Though nobody knew that. She growled and everyone instantly went about their own business. But she still didn't feel that anything was right, she felt colder than usual, she felt no weight on her arms and she never felt as if her legs were stilts. She looked at her 'wings' and gasped as she only saw paws and pale, brown, furry skin which was very similar to Banjo's structure. She looked at her shoulders, very un-bird like. She got up and slid down again, not being used to new kind of feat...wait...she had new feat? What happened? She took a look at her reflection in the water and her eyes widened. No longer was she a Breegull. But now a bear.

Kazooie had long, silky, bronze like hair but looked more like gold. Her eyes were emerald as usual but the shape of her eyes had changed, she had a black nose and she had lips and ears. Her hair was all the way down to her waist and she was quite tall. Her body is also shaped differently, having curves and new secretive parts in places. It was as if she was too much feminine to be alive. Kazooie never understood what happened to her but she felt as if it was good, she felt nothing like it. But there was a problem. Every passing peer took a peek at her and almost drooled. Then she knew what was going on.

"Oh...man"

She felt nude...really nude...she needed clothes. But Kazooie had never wore clothes before; her feathers were her garments but from this moment on fur will not be considered as a garment. She blushed and shivered at the same time, why did it feel cold when it was bright and sunny today? Why is it that everyone can handle it except her? Kazooie groaned then took a peek at something. A tree next to her had a blanket underneath it. Kazooie raised a brow. How did that get there? But it was better than nothing. She crept over to the blanket without attracting attention and quickly snatched it. She went behind the tree and rapped the blanket around her figure. She walked over and sat on a log while clutching the blanket firmly with her paw.

_'This has got to be a dream...me a bear!? WHY ME!!!!??? WHAT HAPPENED!? This isn't a dream...it feels real, it is real...OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

She kept complaining in her mind that she felt like screaming. That was until she saw two people approaching her. It was Banjo and Bottles. Now Kazooie was going to be in deep doodle. How was she going to react when they even see her? Banjo and Bottles were laughing merely while walking that was until Bottles spotted Kazooie. He tapped Banjo on the shoulder for him to look aswell.

"Hey Banjo, do you know her?" Bottles asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. Banjo looked at Kazooie quite carefully and shrugged.

"She does look a bit familiar, but it seems she must be new around here. Let's go talk to her!" Replied Banjo as he ran towards the new Kazooie and at the same time she gulped.

_'Oh no...they're heading straight at me. What am I going to do?'_

She looked down and mumbled slightly to herself. Banjo tilted his head to the side and raised an eye brow. She got the urge to look up at him but she didn't. But she did reveal a bit of her face to them both. Bottles looked at Banjo who was observing the girl; he had never seen someone with such beauty and elegance. His impression was that the girl maybe a bit frightened. Banjo softened his voice.

"Hi, I'm Banjo and this is Bottles. What's your name?"

She blinked for a second and tried to come up with a name, for now she mustn't let anyone know that she herself was Kazooie. As she spoke she noticed her voice was deeper and more woman like. It suited her form but she didn't really feel comfortable with it.

"A-Amy" Kazooie replies in a more timid manner. Banjo continued looking at Kazooie while still not recognising her. Bottles then shoved Banjo to the side and leaned over to look at her. She leaned back slightly while wincing.

_'What is Bogeyes doing!? I always knew he was weird! Geez... what a sap'_

"Bottles lay off the girl!!" Banjo shouted while shoving Bottles back.

"Hmpth...that girl looks familiar....well I'll see you tomorrow Banjo!" Instantly he dug under his molehill and it remained a pile of dirt. Banjo shook his head and looked back at Kazooie.

"Well...Amy, you can't go around with that blanket wrapped around you all day, let's get you some clothes to wear." Banjo offered his paw and Kazooie gladly took it, He felt a slight fuzzy feeling in his stomach as he escorts Kazooie to his house. As for her, she remained silent until they went in. The house looks pretty much the same. The clock, the goldfish. Everything. Kazooie sat on the bed while Banjo went to his drawers; She looked down and thought to herself

_'I can't keep my identity hidden from Banjo, and I don't want to be called Amy all the time by him. I need to atleast let someone know. Yeah! That's it! I'll tell him. But I can't tell him otherwise he wouldn't believe me. Then what...should...'_

"Banjo..."

"Yes Amy?"

"Can you take a look at my eyes?"

"Why is something wrong?"

"Maybe, can you look?"

Banjo shifted from his place and sat next to her while looking in her eyes. They were emerald and fierce looking, hardly anyone in Spiral mountain has emerald eyes like that except for Kazooie. But Banjo hasn't seen her all day. But that could only mean one thing. Banjo looked away from her with wide eyes and looked back at her.

"Kazooie!!?? Is that you!!??"

* * *

Oh my, a little bit of a traumatizing moment here..I think..Well anyway, review!


	3. Puncture Deep Within

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to say, sorry for the delay. But I don't want to go into detail because you wouldn't want to hear explanations.

**Chapter 3: **Puncture Deep Within

* * *

Banjo looked on in amazement; he didn't know how and why this happened. Without any form of emotion within his aquatic eyes, he stood up and walked over to the picture of him and Kazooie. He gazed at the picture then back at her, he did it over and over until Kazooie got really annoyed and thumped the wardrobe next to her with her fist. Banjo turned to look at her permanently, this time not in amazement, but in astonishment. Sure the female bear was once his best bird friend. But a beautiful turn out like this, it made passion and sheer emotion run through his veins. Clearly the now bear was as beautiful as anything he had ever seen. The look on Kazooie's face was entirely innocent, even if the once Breegull was once loud and obnoxious. A pure strike of delight surged through the male's heart. Banjo had sheltered his emotive reactions from Kazooie. She, on the other hand, was wondering why Banjo had gotten so quiet, but as if she didn't know the situation already. Kazooie looked down with a worrying look on her face.

"What am I going to do? This is silly...what will everyone else think? They may even point and laugh then say _Oh look! It's the phoney Breegull who has turned herself into a bear!_"

Banjo noticed her speak; he saw her emerald eyes lay deep in defeat and her body deep out of her control. He bit his lower lip and lifted his paw on hers. She turned to face him and Banjo smiled faintly.

"Don't worry about it, no one will know, you won't stay like this forever. We'll just have to keep up with the 'Amy' thing."

Banjo just wanted to lift her spirit up, he didn't want to see her unhappy. But instead of turning happy, she growled to herself.

"Urgh...must we keep up with _that_!?"

"It's the only way Kazooie, and besides, it's better than revealing your identity to the public hm?"

Kazooie hated to admit it but he was right. She hated having everyone think she was someone else. But atleast one person already knows her true self. Without objecting, she looked back and gave him a look.

"This had better work!"

"It will...it will"

There were a few moments where they talked, Banjo managed to slightly cheer Kazooie up, but nothing seems to take the whole 'I'm-now-a-bear' thing off her mind. When she smiles, he knew its fake, when she laughs; he also knew that was fake. But when Banjo told her that he will always be there for her, now that smile was real...

It was late at night and Banjo decided to share the bed with Kazooie. The female bear didn't really feel any discomfort when sleeping with her best friend, the only discomfort she could feel....or hear, was Banjo's most annoying snoring. Kazooie could feel her temper rise slightly, she used all her strength to hold her urge to say _you idiot! Keep it down!_ Like she would normally do. She mumbles slightly to herself and got herself awake until 3am. That was when she finally slept.

The sleeping Banjo rolled to the side and pulled the quilt to himself, leaving Kazooie bare. The girl suddenly woke up when she felt a breeze hit her sensitive fur. She looked at Banjo; he was keeping the quilt all to himself, the lazy bum. Kazooie snatch the quilt away, Banjo snatched the quilt back, still asleep. The process continued until Kazooie finally gave up. She lied on the side of the bed, sulking all until 7am.

_'Urrr...Stupid Stupid Stupid Stupid!!! I want my old self back! Damnit! I hate this new body! I feel like Play toy...'_

It was 7:50 in the morning and Kazooie had finally drifted off to sleep. Banjo however, woke up before that and decided to let her sleep a little longer. He sneaked out of the house and crept through the bead of flowers. Not wanting anyone to see him. He stopped and wiped his forehead. He took a step back and suddenly jolted forward. Banjo turned around seeing Bottles with a curious face.

"Banjo....something wrong?"

"Uhh...No ehehe...Nothing's wrong!"

"...Are...You...sure? You seem a bit dodgy this morni-"

"Bottles! I'm fine!"

"Fine fine... So how's Amy?"

Banjo paused for a second, he was always quite forgetful. Amy? Who's Amy? He just stared at Bottles and the mole just scratched his head.

"You know...Amy, the girl we found yesterday..."

"Huh? Oh...Oh yeah! I must've been day dreaming. She's sleeping."

"Good. Speaking of girls...I wonder where Bird Brain is..."

At that moment, Banjo tumbled to the ground mumbling and pounding the ground with his fists. Bottles looked with wide eyes as he stepped back.

"Banjo! You ok?"

"Huh? I'm fine..."

"You know, ever since we bumped into each other you've been acting funny...Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"NO BOTTLES! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Banjo immediately stormed off, thumps can be heard as he stomped back to his house. When he was about to open the door, he heard humming. Humming? What the? That's something you don't hear every morning. Banjo looked through the window and saw that Kazooie was up. She was dipping some powder into the cauldron. She was stirring it then she left it alone. She went over to a table and started chopping carrots and dipping them into the cauldron. Banjo went inside and looked at Kazooie, who Immediately looked at him.

"Oh, morning Banjo!"

"Kazooie...uhhhh..."

He looked at her, observing her figure. She wasn't in pyjamas anymore. But she wore a purple top and long bottom trousers. Banjo was immobilised by the sweet lavender aroma which she wore. He felt his heart beat faster and sweet forming from place to place. He also felt a strange feeling within his yellow shorts. Banjo tried holding back the feeling by leaning against the wall and crossing his legs. Kazooie looked at him for a moment and smiled. Banjo didn't know. Why was she so cheerful? Perhaps when she changed species, she changed personality aswell. Normally that's what he wanted. But right now it didn't feel right.

"Something wrong Banjo?"

He opened his mouth...and nothing. He tried to talk but he couldn't get the words out. He felt overwhelmed by the whole situation. He sighed, walked over to his bed and layed on it. Closing his eyes and not giving a care about what happens next. Kazooie turned around and got back to what she was doing. She was only putting on a more friendly charm just to find out why Banjo has been acting so weird besides the fact that she turned into a bear.

_'Banjo, when we have time we seriously need to talk...'_

* * *

What do you think? Not that much...heh...Well, remember! R&R!


	4. Rash

**A/N: **My apologies for a late update. I've been thinking on the next chapter for so long. School, people, blah, blah, blah, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. You get it don't you? Well. The long awaited Chapter 4 is here.

**Chapter 4: Rash**

Kazooie caught her eye on the window. Her views had miraculously changed. It seemed changing form does change personality. But why was it that something or someone would do such a thing and changed her in both form and personality? Why was it that she had the worst luck out of the rest of them? She flung her hair back. She gazed at Banjo for a moment, the clueless bear, also the one who happens to just take every single thing so painfully serious. She heard a few yelps and hollers from outside when Banjo and Bottles were conversing. Things just didn't feel right. Kazooie could just go over and tattoo the name 'Amy' on her shoulder and use it as a new name for her. Sure forget Kazooie, she isn't important, she would never be important...it would be all Amy Amy Amy! Kazooie felt her bird initiatives slip from her soul. The form of the bear was taking over her in a rapid speed. For all you know Kazooie would be gone and this 'Amy' would have taken over in just a matter of time.

Ofcourse Banjo would have to start to get used to Amy, if ever Tooty was kidnapped by the wicked witch of the west then Banjo would have to cope without Kazooie's egg spiting ability, invulnerable ability and her shock jump ability and most importantly, her flying ability. Instead she would turn out to be a less enough tired old female bear that does nothing but run, walk, roll, claw swipe and slip off of steep slopes. How would they be able to do the rat-a-tat rap, the double jump and so forth? Kazooie did all the efforts and yet Banjo was mostly credited for them. It did fury Kazooie slightly but she was well docile about the fact that she helped out aswell.

Bottles, ofcourse she knew very well that the geeky mole had a grudge against her never ending sarcasm and endless arrogance. Typically giving the bird quite the challenges, like egg farting, wearing boots in swamps and running in trainers. Bottles could never figure how a bird with a majestic quality would turn out to be an obnoxious loud fowl with the personality of a quacking duck. But there were times when her attitude caused her own dejection. Feeling alone and constantly looking at herself in the mirror with a look that said _'Look at you, you're blatantly naïve and yet you go around showing everybody how much of a snob you are. And that's disgusting.'_ It was like she herself was Jekyll and Hyde. One minute being a sane being and the next being an overly charged psychopath. That isn't even a good example to describe herself but it was the way she felt. What are the worst consequences in life? Loosing what you had gained over the fact that people can't take who you are and what you are or living within a land of lies? What if she suddenly gotten into a bleeding accident and suddenly lost her life? No one would've wanted her, No one would've missed her, and there would be one less bitch cluttering up the place.

_'Ofcourse I could've been sent to a psychiatrist or even a mental home far away from Spiral Mountain. No one would care about me...I would just be another invisible face wandering the shadows of the moon, doomed to be haunted by my own mistakes while the rest frolics in the sun. An outcast of some sort. Being neglected by a strong barrier that kept me out of bounds of the place where happiness lied. It was a mental illness that had just followed me to my beginning course of life and left me bitter with arrogance. Cut into bits and pieces and slashed by my own envy of even the most innocent toddlers out of the lot. Sanity would slip from the palm of my newly bare and eccentrically shaped paws and flow in the wind, while my soul shreads until my Insanity woke and took over me. There is no lie; I am cursed out of my own dark thoughts.There would never be hope; no one could save me...ever....'_

Kazooie went out of the house and walked towards the mote. She sat by the edge and looked at her reflection, she saw her own bird-like self, frowning and dissipating. She felt as if she would want to evanescence. Being one with multiple personalities, she never knew what she would decide to do next. A shear sparkle appeared in her eye as a tear ran down her face and dropped on the water. She sometimes even wondered what Banjo thought of her.

---

Banjo had stayed awake all through the time, not getting over a trance between himself and Bottles. But it was glaringly obvious that Banjo had infatuation for Kazooie, he had fallen deeply in terms of immobilisation. It was just a few hours and already he felt butterflies. But it was as if Banjo had suddenly taken a turn for the worst. Why was it surprising that Kazooie was suddenly turned into a bear? Why was it that he failed to hide an erecting feeling in which would've embarrassed himself towards Kazooie? But it felt as if she was out of line.

Banjo, the dumb bear, the one who was as stupid as the next guy. Yet people fail to see the intelligence within him. He tried stooping so low to get the vile attention from his peers yet they would just turn around and do a little hand motion which is translation for either 'Go away!' or 'Take a hike!' He didn't like being ignored or considered stupid. He even had some good qualities within him. He never felt useless, he never felt disapproving of himself, he was always proud of himself and what he was. But yet it is his peers who seem to lower his self esteem. He didn't know why. Was it a form of prejudice or was it just because he had saved his sister from Gruntilda's efforts to de-beautifilize her and transfer that energy onto herself? He had faith and hope within him, he never knew what Kazooie felt but he knew that she only wanted to help only because they were friends. Banjo did have high expectations from Kazooie but if he were more rash and despicable then he would've thrown her out on her own ages ago. But he wasn't like that; he was considerable to anyone who gets the chip on their shoulder. He didn't even know if Kazooie even has a shoulder. But he did know that the bird was plainly catching on to him. He didn't know what to say, he felt clueless all the way. But the bird was deformed. She needs his help.

But how did he suddenly fall in love with her for all the wrong reasons. _'Horrendous! Kazooie was the same as she was before!' _But if he thought that then how can he call himself and Kazooie best friends if he couldn't see what the other has suddenly gained or risked? He bashes himself mentally for his efforts to break out of his crush. It took him time to realise disdainfully that it was not Kazooie he had fallen in love with...but Amy. It was as if Kazooie had suddenly gotten an alter ego and Banjo had to decide who he cared for the most? But in that case, who did he care for the most? A girl who he had started crushing on and thought who was completely innocent and gentle or an obnoxious loud mouth in which he has been friends for years with? Sure he would pick Kazooie but his infatuation for 'Amy' was strong. Unless the whole situation improvised and he suddenly crushed on Kazooie. Banjo crushing on Kazooie? It's like the Coyote suddenly fell in love with the Road runner! It was beyond impossible to love one that was the opposite species. But Kazooie is gone for now and Amy is here, he didn't know if Kazooie was going to come back to him or not, which caused him symptoms. He would actually mourn and scream out for Kazooie to come back to him. At the same time new feelings would inject into him. He didn't know what the outcome would be. But whatever it would be, it had better turn out to be a good one...

Banjo shook his head in frustration and got up from bed. He got out of the house and sat by the mote. He knew Kazooie was just centimetres away from him, looking at her reflection. He didn't want to look at her. For if he did then he would be sombre. Kazooie didn't want to look at him, for she would get even more sombre. The both of them were a lone in Spiral Mountain. Normally Spiral residents would have slept at this hour. The place was deserted with only Banjo and Kazooie there. Both facing the other way and both not having the will to look at each other in the eyes, thinking it would be a shameful approach that would break their pride.

-------

Ok, I didn't want them to communicate this chapter. But please tell me what you thought of the chapter in your review. I believe my writer's block has been fully cleared...for now...But I can't help but write short chapters...


	5. Temptation Kills

**A/N: **First off, I'd like to express my deepest apologies for taking a heap of a long time to put up Chapter five. Yes, Three months of a long time. Now before you murmur curses under your breath, just be thankful I provide you with entertainment...Like all the other good authors and authoresses out there. Now, Christmas, feeling the Christmas spirit within? Well I bet so...I believe. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for...

**Chapter 5:** Temptation kills

* * *

It wasn't going to work, not at all would it work, and silence would overtake the moment of separation as none of the two would speak up. Banjo, hesitating to even confess to the girl that he would swoon for her, Kazooie trapped in a mind of her own with negative feelings about the world, a bipolar moment. The sun began to dim its rays of light as an hour passed by, during that hour remained silence. Though, there were only a few moments before the citizens of Spiral Mountain would wake and go about their business once again, though every second that passes by was a second of a chance, a chance that Banjo is hesitating to take.

Being aware of 'leave your feelings aside just go for it' wasn't helping him out this time, it was easier said than done. Arguments and curses reoccurring in his mind were the things that were keeping him from his destination. He was aware of Kazooie's characteristics and wanted to be cautious. Something inside of him though...wanted a little more than just a confession; he wanted to confess to Kazooie a different way, a better way, a way in which there would be no possible way to ignore. Banjo tilted his head a bit to the side and danced his glance towards the bear nearby, seeing how she's just gazing at the water with cold emerald eyes and a low frown. If there could be some way he could conceive to her, then maybe his worries will go away...hopefully. Though there could be one way...

Nearby, a molehill sprouted a few dirt here and there as a mole sprung up from his boundaries. Bottles ofcourse, still quite drowsy from the nap he had, others were walking on the side, though not many were up right now as only one minute gone past the hour. The mole grinned as he saw Banjo sitting on the side of the mote, but that grin slowly faded as he saw 'Amy' sitting nearby. He cocked a brow before deciding not to greet the two at this moment. He shrugged cheerfully and sat on his molehill, closing his eyes and savouring a moment.

_'Ah yes, another perfect afternoon! An afternoon without whom? Why, the annoying bird with a yapping mouth. Yup, it was great not having the little imbecile around annoying the hell out of the others anymore, including myself. Why, it was every single day that Kazooie was putting on the heat, and it was every single day that her ego was breathing down everybody's neck. It was salvation served with crumpets! But, it's been a while now that the Amy girl had appeared before Banjo's and my own eyes. It was a little much of a coincidence that it was the same time in which Kazooie had vanished. Well, atleast we've got a better person, one who doesn't nag. Banjo...has been acting weird. The moment he snapped at me got me thinking, probably something to do with Amy got him a little bit fussy, poor boy, heheheh. I wonder where bird face is anyway. Probably shaking off her feathers somewhere in oblivion.'_

Bottle's grin curved into a smirk before walking by the two bears and sitting on the side of the mote in a fair distance from them, he looked at his reflection while sighing with a hint of boredom in his voice. He shifted his vision at both of the bears before lying back and staring to the sky. The two bears however, remained in silence, they were trapped in their own minds, atleast was. Banjo shook his head before turning to Kazooie with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey..." He tapped her lightly on the shoulder; it brought her a shock as she came back to reality. Scowling, she turned to Banjo with a glare. He felt a frown coming on; who knew a single glare could poison his thoughts and aims. Kazooie felt the glare slip away as her lips curved for a sigh.

"What?" She murmured. it was loud enough for him to hear though. The hint of gruff in her voice made him tell that she was upset, as if he didn't know already. He bit his lip as he heard her sigh, feeling sweat trickle down his head and moisten his fur. He turned back to the water with his eyelids dropping halfway.

"What's amatter? Are you feeling alright?"

He danced his gaze back at her, hoping eventually she'll let it all slip out of her mind to him, his nose felt like it was pulling itself down and his neck felt numb. Pressing his lips together to avoid him gaping, he hid his face from the rest of the world with his right hand. Kazooie grinned slightly before nodding her head gently.

"Ofcourse I am"

Kazooie felt pressure weigh on her chest, it wasn't the truth, she knew it wasn't, it never felt better, but coming clean would never make her feel better anyway in her book. It will all be the same. Banjo however, felt annoyance penetrate its waves through his mind in which caused an urge to blur out something, anything that is a word or a simple sentence. He tried to resist but temptation caught his blow, making the words slip out of his mouth.

"No you're not..."

That made her chuckle, though it wasn't a friendly one, it sounded more like a soft cackle. Some of her bronze hair fell, so it had covered some of her face, mainly the eyes.

"And your point is?"

"Look I know there's something bothering you..."

"It's none of your business what's bothering me and what's not"

"It's a big part of _my_ business to know what's bothering you and what's not."

"Since when? Since I've became like this?"

Kazooie glared snake eyes towards Banjo, he took it in and glared back with the same strength she had put in her glare. They both stood up while looking at each other straight in the eyes. Bottles, who was nearby wanted a peak at this little conversation, but he remembered he was lying down, being round as he was it makes it slightly hard to get back up.

"You can't keep your worries bottled in you forever"

"I can and I will...nothing you say will ever make me spill the beans!"

"Then why are you telling me there are beans to spill...?"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"You're only going to spoil yourself even more!"

"Since when have I tried spoiling myself!?"

"Since you went out of the house and sat by the damn mote that's when!!"

Banjo was in a position to counter any remark in which Kazooie tried to pull on him; their constant arguing caused others to stare at them from a far distance. Though both Banjo and Kazooie never noticed anyone looking at them, thinking they were alone.

"Are you trying to force me to prove something to you!?"

"Yes in a way. What? You'd rather me leave you be!?"

"Yes."

"So you'd rather me not care for you, worry about you, give a damn about you!?"

"Why would you want to give a damn about a bitch!?"

"Because that 'bitch' happens to be my best friend!"

"Must we continue arguing like this!?"

"I don't care how much we argue and how long we argue for, just as long as I can prevent you putting yourself out of your misery!!"

"Banjo!"

"Kazooie!!"

A hoard of gasps were heard from a now crowd that huddled near the two bears. Banjo only noticing this, he pressed his eyes together finally realising what he had done. Kazooie was near tears at this moment as finally the world now knows who she truly was. Some laughed, some only gaped. She looked back at Banjo with a helpless look on her face, her teeth chattering and her eyes slowly brimming with tears. She turned away and gave him the brush, practically shoving herself out of the crowd and running off, tears scattering the air at the same time. The crowd looked back at Banjo, he himself was astonished with shame, he felt like kicking himself for being stupid. Bottles, finally managing to stand up, ran up to Banjo with a shocked expression on his face.

"Kazooie!?" He exclaimed. Banjo hesitated, moving his lips but no sound came out. The crowd huddled a bit, wanting to hear what he's got to say. At this time his patience has reached its limits as he snarled and shoved a huge part of the crowd away. All of them in the crowd stepped back from him in fear. He turned to Kazooie's direction and saw that the girl was already gone, he ran off. The crowd dissipated, everyone else going about their own business. Bottles still gaped, such shock made him limp back to his molehill, he looked as pale as a ghost, he thought he was in need of another two hours of napping time, in this case, the rest of the citizens thought the same thing.

Banjo ventured through tunnels and caves just to find her. Rain started to pour down at this time. It has been a good half an hour since he last seen her and he wasn't keen on giving up. Calling out her name numerous times to try and see if she'll answer. How unlikely could that be? He stopped in his tracks and panted. He soon then manage to locate her walking up the actually spiral mountain itself, the one that normally contained the bridge that led to Gruntilda's lair. Banjo called out her name once again before running up the mountain just to follow her. She reached the top and her eyes trailed down to where she was standing, at the edge of the top of the mountain whereas if she jumped she would hit a slope and fall in the water, though her new form was more fortunate than er last. It was also more delicate. Making it a 99 percentchance that she could die if she jumped. She wanted to take a chance, but thinking about what Banjo had said to her was preventing her from doing so. It was temptation that could cause her to kill and be killed. She shook off all thoughts as she aimed to jump. That was until...

"Kazooie!"

She stopped her action as she heard Banjo finally making it up the mountain, running the whole way aswell, he panted a few times before standing up properly with determination blazing in his eyes.

"I think you've said my name enough times..."

"Look, it was an accident..."

"Oh I believe you Banjo, what I don't believe however is me regaining the normal days..."

"But you _will_...I promise you..."

"I won't, it is impossible...Me being a bear, people are now going to give me mocking looks...but really, I deserve it. I've been living with a tough attitude, I don't know what's wrong with me, perhaps I was turned into a bear to save myselffrom being stuck up forever..."

"Kazooie, you'll always be my best friend regardless of your attitude. You're still going to be thesame in the inside..."

"Then why don't I? Why do I feel as if this new body of mine is fighting with my instincts, my personality. I'm not normally this sensitive"

"But come on Kaz, you can fightit!"

"You know I can't Banjo, what are the odds?"

"Well.."

"That's what I thought."

"....Kazooie..."

"What!?"

"...I have a confession..."

At this time, the rain became more torrential and both were as wet as they can ever be. Banjo's last words caught Kazooie's full attention.

"What's that?"

Banjo tried to speak out some words but nothing came out. He only did hesitate. This got on her nerves; it caused her to scowl aswell.

"Well!?"

Unknowingly, she stepped back. Bad mistake. There was no ground to step back on, with that Kazooie fell backwards and Banjo ran to catch her. The rain got slightly more torrential and thundering noises were heard...

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

----

Groaning, she shifted her head a few times on the pillow. Before her eyes shot open and gazed around. She was obviously back in the house again. All was there, everything was normal. Except her that was, she felt dry, her hair felt dry, her clothes were hanging on the miniature clothes line that recited near the fireplace and she was wearing nothing but pyjamas. Getting out of the bed, she changed out of them and put on usual clothes. Managing to look outside and notice that he sun shone brightly, but Spiral Mountain was wet, quite wet. One thing confused her, how he managed to save her from falling. It was then she began to recognise that Banjo was remarkable. She looked about and saw no Banjo. Where was he? She hoped nothing had happened to him. Perhaps he may come later. Shrugging, she lied back on the bed with thoughts running around insider her mind. Yes, later, he _may_ come later.

But later took as long as expected...

Nightfall had started to arrive and soon darkness reigned. No lights were on; just a faint light from the moon's rays shining through the window was all the light that was there. She began to feel anxious as she noticed he still wasn't back. Still no Banjo, sitting on the bed, she crossed her fingers. He could be with someone, Tooty was spending the week with Bottles so Banjo had the house alone, she couldn't think of anyone else he could've been with. What if...there could be many possibilities to the 'If' part. But she decided not to go into it. She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down, her back facing the door. Just as she thought things were going to get worse. She heard a few little breezes around, and a door shutting. It could've just been her imagination, but it was not. She turned to look and she saw him, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and his eyes directing its gaze towards her. Besides worrying about him, she was wondering about something else.

"...What did you want to confess to me?" She asked. Feeling saliva dry up in her mouth so her voice was low. Banjo only smirked slightly before slowly walking back to the door and pushing the bar slowly, in which locks it. He also pulled the two curtains nearby slowly and steadily, as not to scare her in any way. She stepped back a bit, slightly intimidated by his action. He turned to the girl, his gaze directing towards her eyes.

"Confess?" He purred. Stamping his foot down, getting fed up of this game, no longer was it a game. He felt like he was playing by a whole new book of rules, in which, he controls.

His lids dropped halfway down his eyes, with the pupils still managing to look at her. He slowly ventured his way to her, taking three seconds for each and every step.Stopping a few inches from the girl, his eyes locked with hers; a piece of fabric was wrapped around his left hand. Banjo moved his right hand under her chin, gently tilting her head upwards. He could now feel her breath emitting from the corridors of the small indent of her mouth, and the look watching him directly from her eyes. Kazooie didn't recoil in anyway; she only followed his movement by doing nothing, her face heated up with a bit of tension, feeling his own breath meet hers in the crowded atmosphere they both put themselves in. tilting his head slightly and moving in, feeling the lips of the girl slowly and gently touching his own, and their lips met fully, softly and slightly uneasily at first, the bear treating his companion as if she could break. His free hand was brought up to her waist, just resting above her hips as he kissed her with abandon, his mind a hurricane of thoughts, his heart a complete earthquake. Kazooie managed to tug her arm up easily to wrap itself around his neck. She felt the sensation pushing against her lips. Her cheeks went red and her hair flickered back. She used her other arm to wrap around his waist, clutching the belt of his shorts tightly, her heart felt more than just an earthquake, but an erupting volcano, in which sprawled clean water than lava. They savoured the moment, before taking more under the covers....

* * *

Well, this story is rated PG-13 so I obviously cannot go on. So that's all you're getting out of me! Don't you dare flame. Remember, keep your senses...and review!


End file.
